One Last Night With You
by R Amythest
Summary: He was always there to protect me. But that day... I realized that there was no one protecting him. They were lost together. And attacked. Raven willingly gave up his hope of survival to save Lucius one last time... RavenLucius. Fluffy, Dark, 1Shot.


**Summary: **"He was always there to protect me. But that day... I realized that there was no one protecting him." They were lost together. And attacked. Raven willingly gave up his hope of survival to save Lucius one last time... [Raven/Lucius, FLUFFY, yet dark. One-Shot. Deathfic.]  
**Category: **Tragedy/Romance, with fluff, sap, cuteness, and darkness all mixed in one. (I have a LOT of Tragedy/Romance fics, neh?)  
**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, death, very slight and short sexual reference, and language.  
**Additional Warnings:** Shounen-ai, possible Raven OOCness (a bad habit of mine) and major Harken OOCness, 'cause I've never wrote about him before. –major sweatdrop— In fact, I blatantly ignore him in most cases. It just so happened I needed some strong guy with a big chest who wields swords. Thus....  
**Author's Notes: **I killed off Lucius enough... so... let's move on to the other one, shall we? –grin—At the beginning, Lucius 'n' Raven are already 'together' romantically. And ... this is so fluffy ... it's almost fluffy to the point of being a cuddlefest. AND the basic plot is... well... --;; melodramatic. People like melodrama for some reason, though. Oo;; This fic was inspired by my quote while getting lost in a university at a piano event: "If I were lost in the woods, I'd rather be lost in the woods with someone else." And thus, I hyper-ly speed off in the wrong direction. Umm... the fic.

* * *

**One Last Night by You**

_A Fluffy Tragedy by **R Amythest**_

* * *

I stopped in my haste, finally realizing that I was going the wrong direction. "Lord Raymond!" I cried in distress. "I believe we've been going the wrong way all this time...."

He halted and turned around to look at me as I half-heartedly attempted to catch up. I realized that he had known this for a while as he closed the distance between us quickly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm finding us shelter," he replied simply.

I blinked. "You... know."

"Yes. I saw no good in getting you frightened," he muttered, taking my hand and continuing his brisk pace.

I stumbled slightly over a fallen branch and gripped his rough, but warm, hand. I could feel my chilling trauma[1] taking over as the trees seemed to sway almost to the point of breaking, then swinging back away. Suddenly, the night seemed darker than it was before, and I gave a light scream as a flying owl momentarily blocked the moon's light. As it passed and the moon suddenly turned on again, I took a few breaths, willing my jelly legs to move. It was then I noticed that we had stopped.

"Lucius," he sighed. "This is why I wished that you would not find out."

I shook slightly, stroking his bare left arm with my other hand in self-reassurance. I kept my gaze strictly on the reflective surface of his shoulder belt clasp.[2] "N-no, I'm fine, Lord Raymond..."

He sighed again, gripping my stroking forearm gently, stopping my timid action. "I believe we should not go any further."

Startled, I broke my eye contact with the clasp and look up into his ruby eyes. "W-what? But when the night is fully upon us, it will be cold... and I..." I bit my lip. I could still remember his soft mutter from my last exertion: _Like a child you are..._. I prevented myself from adding 'I'm afraid of staying outside in the night.' However, I was quite aware my eyes clearly gave that away.

He looked down into the direction we were heading. "...It would do no good unless we walked until morning. And I doubt we could do that with your... condition."

"Then... what are we to do?" I shakily asked, not daring to escape the warmth of his eyes.

He looked around, then pointed to the ground. "Sit," he ordered, and I obeyed, a fleeting thought of horror passing through my mind tat he could easily just leave me here. This thought was quickly subdued, however, as Raymond walked toward me... and the thought came back as he passed me. Frightened, I stiffened and took a few quick breaths, then relaxed as the leaves behind me rustled and a pair of well-built arms surrounded me and pulled me close. "Relax," he muttered. "I'm not going to leave you alone." I smiled, burying my head into his chest, dozing and drifting asleep as I heard him murmur, "Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you from your night-demons...." [3]

* * *

As promised, I was not attacked by a vicious nightmare that night. However, I woke up when the sky as still dark. It took a moment to register that I as cold and stiff, despite the body that was warming my head and chest. I groaned slightly, my legs aching as I curled them closer, rubbing them with my hands. The same hands that Lord Raymond had called lithe and delicate were feeling worn and sore. I felt Raymond stir, and I cursed myself mentally for my inconsideration.

"Did I wake you, Lord Raymond?" I said softly in a tone that was barely a whisper, lest he was still asleep.

I almost thought that was so, for he was silent for a long while. I was thinking over my new warming approached when I heard a sudden, blunt, "What's wrong?" that caused me to jump slightly, not expecting the rather loud response. I opened my mouth to assure him that it was okay and he could go back to sleep when he ran a hand over my body slowly, from my shoulder down to my hip and noted, "You're cold."

I nodded subtly, then rest my head back into his chest and murmured, "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"The last time you said you'd be fine, you ended up with some horrible disease that kept you bedlam for days!" he snapped, leaning back and letting my head fall into his lap. "...Here," he muttered awkwardly, draping a navy blue cloth of sorts over me. I nuzzled into his chest again, frowning as I felt a thin cloth against my ear. I lifted my head, looked at the dark tank top[4], then back at my blanket... his jacket.

"L-Lord Raymond," I gasped, feeling touched and slightly guilty at his sacrifice. I felt the thick material with my fingertips. It was one of his last memories of Cornwell.[5] "I... I cannot accept such an offer!" I traced my hand down his bare arm. "And ... what of you?"

"Take it," he muttered, arranging me in his arms. "I'd do more good for you than me, anyway."

I stared at it in shock for a few minutes before dizziness overcame me again, and I sank back into Raymond's chest, feeling much warmer inside, and not just from the jacket.

* * *

I woke in the morning, feeling so comfortably that I couldn't resist the urge to stay perfectly still, enjoying the daylight and the slow rising and falling of Raymond's muscular but – as I saw last night – comfy chest. His arms are still wrapped loosely around me, and I let out a soft sigh, smiling.

"You're awake." Startled by the deep rumble that stirred so closely to the ear, I jolted upright, accidentally knocking him in the chin with the top of my head.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, rubbing my now-spinning head gingerly while he cursed, releasing him embrace and rubbing his jaw. "Lord Raymond, I am sincerely sorry... here." I nudged his hand away and he let it simply drop from his face, his eyes fixed on me. I groped at my side for my heal staff to find it was not there.

It was then that I remembered why I had trailed Raymond around in the first place: my heal staff and all my tomes had broken after being forced to fight my way out of an enemy mob. Merlinus had given up on us in that battle, and Raven found some amusement in my whole let's-trail-Raven-around-because-I'm-a-damsel-in-distress-and-I-have-a-luck-of-six episode.

I looked at him (who still had his gaze fixed upon me) and smiled in a way that implied that I was sorry, murmuring, "Would this help?" and giving him a light kiss on the jaw.  
  
He shook his head and grinned, rubbing the top of my head, messing up my hair more than it already was. "No, there's no need for you to make it up... although I did like that method." I stood there and tried my best to look like an angel, despite my rather haggard appearance at the time.

He smirked, glancing at me, then picked up his jacket, which was sliding off to my side and wetting on the morning dew. He dragged it on, cursing as the sleeves clung to his arms with its dampness, then, shivering, he flung it off and heaved it over his shoulder, picking up his shoulder belt and not bothering to dress. I blinked and drooled slightly at the sight of Raven without his jacket in the morning sun.

"...What?" he asked, slightly in amusement. I looked away, and my head did a light flip, although I've seen him like this many times ago... he just looked so stunning in this scene, with the greenery and radiant dawn.

"Ah... it's... it's nothing," I said with an admiring smile.

He appeared to mull this over more than necessary and I felt nervous at the aspect of my words being repeated over and over in his mind...

My attention was immediately caught, however, as I heard Raymond's steady, arrogant footsteps approaching me.[6] I looked up at him as his shadow fell over me. "Were you thinking about this...?" he murmured, pressing me into the tree he had leaned against during the night. His lips twitched at my expression, which most likely resembled Erk's face after Serra had 'accidentally' fallen on her during breakfast... or that look Guy had plastered on after he and Matthew had successfully "made up"....

And I knew what happened before or after those incidences.... I didn't resist as Raymond placed his lips on mine, first sucking gently... and then...

...not sucking at all...?

"Elimine damn it, I SWEAR!" he growled, wincing as he removed an arrow from his shoulder and broke it. His expression quickly changed from annoyance to a deadpan state that I knew meant that he was indeed, very serious. "Lucius. Stay back." He slipped his jacket and shoulder belt into my arms. I peeked over my bundle, and for the first time saw the terror that would take my beloved away. Snipers and sages. Millions of them, it seemed.

_If only I had my spell books and a heal staff!_ I thought desperately. 

My hero raced into battle, silver sword raised threateningly over his shoulder. "Lord Raymond, do be careful!" I called desperately, though a part of me knew it was useless.

Raymond seemed to know the hopelessness as well, as he turned to me and said in a perfectly calm voice, "Run Lucius. Get away from here. Do not come back unless you are with a group and armed."

I nodded to show that I understood. Even though his back was turned, it felt better to give him a reaction. I picked up what was left under that tree – a vulnerary and a light brand – and stopped. I waited until he was done slicing a Sage, then yelled to him, "Lord Raymond! Take his vulnerary!" I hurled the vulnerary with all my might, which unfortunately was a very pitiful amount. I quickly straightened up and brushed my thick hair out of my eyes, looking at Lord Raymond. I saw the vulnerary sticking out of one of his pockets. I turned my attention to the other object – the light brand – and winced, unwilling to test my luck. I cast a final glance at him and ran.

He was always there to protect me. But that day... I realized that there was no one protecting him.

* * *

It wasn't until I could feel rough hands patting my back awkwardly did I notice that my hair was sticking in clump on my wet face. And even then, it felt like it was in the distant background of a clouded, crumpled picture, torn into shreds and tossed onto the floor. I could smell the faintest bit of blood and spice, and I could feel a steady heart beating under a solid chest.

A few moments past, and the person seemed to get more comfortable patting my back before I hesitantly ventured, "Raven?"

"No ... it's me, Harken," he muttered, no longer attempting to comfort me. I pulled back suddenly, rubbing my eyes with my forearm, pulling my clinging hair away from my forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked, seemingly uncomfortable with the whole ordeal.

"Raven!" I said hysterically out of desperation. "Raven's still back there!" I pointed at the woods and Harken stared blankly. "Save him! Please!"

He slowly looked at the forest, then back at me. He seemed to think better of it, but he slowly and haltingly murmured, "Unless we can follow a trail of some sort... he will be gone when we get there." I looked up at the sky and saw that what he said was true- the sun had already progressed to the middle of the sky, shining harshly up above us in the usual fall manner.

I cried out, clawing at my face for my inability and stupidity for a matter of milliseconds before Harken's hands gripped onto my wrists and pulled them away.

"Lucius," he commanded sternly. "Calm down. There may still be hope. Gather yourself. Certainly, you must remember something? A lake, a mountain?" He released my wrists and patiently stood there.

I could not gather any coherent thoughts; perhaps there was a spring on my way here? Or... was that in the previous battle I subconsciously rubbed my wrists, muttering, "In the night... we slept under a tall tree... but in front of us... there were none, as I could see the moon clearly. It was like a clearing, on a wide path...."

"See?" he said too cheerfully and dramatically. "There may be hope." _But there was dismay in his voice_, my dizzy mind registered. _And a scary hopelessness._

I wiped my face tenderly with the sleeve of my robe for it still hurt from my earlier actions. "I suppose," I murmured half-heartedly, trying to offer a smile, but it turned out even more depressed than my tone of voice.

"Come," he said in the same semi-happy chirping voice, but this time a hint of seriousness and noble intent laced within it.

_We're going to save Raymond_¸ was the only part of that connection my mind truly remembered. _We're... we're going to save Raymond!_

"A spring," I said suddenly, startling Harken, remembering the sparkling lake we had drank from before we were declared lost. "We rested near a spring of clear water."

He seemed to recognize this information, and he smiled. "Did it taste sweet?"

"Yes." My body felt like it was on autopilot now. "It was very sweet. And several berry bushes grow on its banks."

"You're in luck," he muttered, grabbing my hand and dragging me back into the woods, leaving me stumbling and falling over the underbrush. "This forest is famous locally for the spring, though few are able to actually find it."

I barely heard anything he said except the first sentence. _Luck? What luck? If I were lucky, none of this would've happened._

"Raymond told me he loved me at that lake," I continued hoarsely. "He kissed me and told me that he'd be with me and love me for the rest of my life."

"Raymond?" Harken questioned, not slowing his pace. "The former House Cornwell's lordling? Kissed? Love?" He looked genuinely confused.

I tugged on his sleeve to hurry. No harm now. "Raymond is Raven. Please! Hurry! Save him!" Harken looked at me quizzically but continued jogging toward the direction he was heading. I followed, lifting my robes and running to the best of my ability.

* * *

I wish I could say that we found Raymond standing in the midst of bloodied bodies, his form shining in the sunlight.

But the very thought made me cry.

Instead, Raymond was lying on the blood-soaked ground. His clothing was shredded and burnt, and his body was cut and battered. "Lord Raymond!" I cried, stumbling over dead sages and snipers.

"Stop, Lucius!" Harken roared, picking up Raymond's abandoned light brand and running over. "It could be a trap!"

I put a hand on his chest and my heart skipped a beat. "He's breathing!" I gasped, feeling the slight shake. And that was all I could think. Nothing of enemies. Nothing of Harken. Raymond. Was. Alive.

Harken looked Raymond over slowly, then shook his head. "Neither of us is in possession of a Recover staff, correct? He is terribly wounded. He will not live for more than 5 minutes." At this, my newfound elation collapsed, as did I.

I shakily sat down next to him, not caring about the blood soaking its way up my robes or Harken babbling on, paranoid about how we could be attacked. All that was real were Raymond's body and my tears dripping steadily down my face to splash down on his. "L-Lord Raymond," I choked, my hand running down his face, so gently carved in death. He opened his eyes halfway, looking up at me with longing and sadness. I nearly drowned in my tears as I met them, knowing that it was the last time I'd see those ruby orbs turned to me with emotion.

I fell onto his chest and sobbed, gripping the edges of his body in hope that he would remain here in Elibe. I knew this could not happen; yet still, I gripped onto him with a tightness that burned my knuckles, almost to a rate I was sure would injure him. I could hear his heart, distant, slowly beating away to its last pulse. I stopped crying for a moment to life my head, looking down at his pained face.

"I love you, Raymond," I whispered in his ear. "Rest now." I tilted his head toward me and put my lips on his a final time. They were sweet as ever, but tainted slightly with blood. Everything was tainted with blood. His mouth was lax as I kissed him, struggling to respond to me, willing as violently as I that he could stay with me longer. I ran my hands over his body again, feeling and memorizing the length of his hair, the shape of his face, the tenderness of his lips.... I knew this would be my last night with him. I accepted this, and took this chance... to... say goodbye... to remember him forever....

When I lifted my head, his chest moved no longer.

* * *

The nights are so much harder now. I've tried to stop crying and breath, but to no avail. My throat closes on me, and all I can do is choke and sob. Often, I sleep with his jacket clutched tightly around me, with the arms draped over my side, as if I could feel his arms pressed against my back, his hands smoothing out every wrinkle in my nightgown. But the weight of his arms are not there, and more and more wrinkles gather in this nightgown as the night-demons attack me in my sleep.

When there is a rustle in the tent flap, it is no longer Raymond entering and grumbling, nor Mark asking for my service in battle, but another trying to toss me out of the darkness. But whenever they try, I simply slip further from the last few strands of a beam of sunshine. Mark does not ask for my assistance in battle anymore, sensing my distressed state, and Raymond.... Raymond is gone.

But there is one beam of hope. Lyn had told me to stand in the twilight and reach for the stars, and it would ease one's longing. On a clear night, I made my way to the edge of camp and looked toward the heavens, where I knew the gods lay. I looked at the stars, and as I closed my eyes in my solemn disposition, I could faintly hear Raymond softly say:

_"I wish I did not have to leave you so soon. I wish I did not have to leave you. I wish... I wish many things. I am sorry for any pain I've caused you... yet please, live on. But ... still I must admit, I couldn't have picked a better place..."_

_"...I had one last night alone with you..."_

* * *

[1] In Renault/Lucius Support C, Lucius mentions that he has a "sickness of the soul," which I interpret as some sort of childhood trauma, likely in the form of a phobia. Of course, none of that would've HAPPENED if not for Renault! --kicks Renault--

[2] Lucius has a hip-scarf, Raven has a shoulder-clasp. Hmm... interesting. As for my outfit awareness, it happens if you try to draw any FE character, even once. They're HARD, or at least as far as their outfits go.

[3] In the book, "The Face on the Milk Carton," the main character finds out that the word "nightmare" comes from a old superstition that nightmares were demons in your sleep. Mare = Demon in Latin, I think. It seemed fitting, seeing as the phrasing used for his trauma was "Sickness of the Soul." If you think about it, it makes more sense than it already does... or it could confuse you. ;; Yes, there are such things as daymares, too.

[4] On the official art of Raven, he has a blue wide-necked jacket. If you look closely, you'll see a brown cloth covering his neck... but he's pulled up the sleeves of the jacket and there's no shirt there, leaving me to think that it's a tank top turtle-neck of sorts.

[5] Okay, that's a guess. I'm not sure if it's the same jacket he had as a kid or not, or if it's his dad's, or whatever, but I think it's a bit too luxurious for the ordinary mercenary. I mean... look at... say... Bartre. Okay, so he has no fashion sense whatsoever, but still....

[6] Major déjà vu...

* * *

**Endnotes:** ...That was so damn fluffy, but it actually turned out decent (in my opinion). I even kinda liked it... but... unlike RianneHime, I have no problem with fluff. It's the tension that's evil. So I know the little bit with Harken was awkward. --sighs--

**Question:** What happened to Raven's body?  
**Answer:** Buried by Lucius. I figured that since he was a bishop-class in FE, he'd know how to do that type of thing. But when I tried to write that scene, all it did was kill the fluff.

**Review:** UPDATEUPDATEUPDATE!!!!  
**Answer:** --points to summary-- One-shot.

**Question:** Why won't you update "45 Deaths"?! And what happened to [insert one-shot]?!  
**Answer:** Probably laying somewhere on my hard-drive, forgotten.

**Question:** WHY DO YOU ALWAYS KILL OFF SOMEONE?!  
**Answer:** Fire Emblem is a game about a war. People die in wars.

**Question:** How did Raven's jacket go from the clearing to the tent?  
**Answer: **Uh... ... ... I have no clue. --;; DAMN PLOT HOLES!

**Question:** Why doesn't anyone ever commit suicide 'cause their love is dead?  
**Answer:** Okay, this has been my pet peeve for a very, very long time. Unless they're some kinda animal who mate for life (I had a plot about that once, but it ended up so melodramatic that I was afraid of it) they're likely to get over it or do something to cover it up. No, they won't completely get over it if the love was true, but suicide is a drastic action that only happens with a lot of stress is piled up, or if the person has a mental factor. People on FF.net tend to end a tragedy with both people dead, one by an outside force, other by suicide, but that's honestly overdramatic. In the YGO section, I fought off that urge by using the excuse that if a Hikari died, their Yami would be imprisoned in their item, and that could be the additional factor, but now I've kicked my melodramatic streak in the crotch and declared independence.

Right. So review now!


End file.
